The present invention relates to closing devices for various containers and, in particular, for containers used in perfumery, cosmetology, pharmacy as well as in other industries.
It is generally desired, from an aesthetic point of view, that the plug or cap and the container are in perfect alignment, meaning that they seem to form a single unit when they are assembled together despite the fact that obviously the cap, also from an aesthetic point of view, may be of a color different to that of the container.
Closing devices of this type are already known in the art. However, a setting in position of a plug or cap is tied to difficulties since a user does not know, prima facie, if he (or she) has to pull up the cap, or if he (or she) has to turn the cap with respect to the container, or still if he (or she) has to look for a kind of appendix used as a command means.